


Non Kissing Agreement

by ImwithyouMarveltilltheEndoftheLine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Non-Graphic Violence, and hes a jerk, but loki takes care of it, original male character is your ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImwithyouMarveltilltheEndoftheLine/pseuds/ImwithyouMarveltilltheEndoftheLine
Summary: After agreeing to go to a Valentines Day party with you to make your ex boyfriend jealous with a strict "no kissing agreement"...but it doesn't last very long.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day ya'll! Of course my single ass is lying in bed with the flu writing fan fics with all my imaginary TV boyfriends! That's not sad at all right? Anyway, this is my first time writing Loki, so I hope I did him justice. Enjoy and happy Valentines Day you couple and singles alike!

“So let me get this straight. You want to hire me to be your date to a Valentine’s Party?”

You figured his reaction would be something like this. You just didn’t think he would be this stubborn about it.

“Come one Loki please? Everyone else already has plans, and you’re the youngest it makes sense.”

“Why don’t you ask the cyborg?” 

“Bucky? Um I don’t think he’s really up for it. And I wouldn’t know how to explain the metal arm to my friends…” 

“If I agree to this, what’s in it for me?”

“Umm, free booze and food? A fun night? Party?” You tried so hard to convince him to go and it didn’t seem like anything was working so you huffed and spilled your guts. “Okay fine truth is I want to show up with a date to make my ex boyfriend jealous!” 

Loki didn’t seem the least bit surprised at your honest outburst. 

“Ummm, anything?” You encouraged him to speak, which he usually did.

“Darling, do you really think you could hide something from the god of lies?” 

“Okay no, but I didn’t think I would be so embarrassed. Look Loki are you in or not? Please, help a girl out?” you put on your best puppy dog pout and stared at Loki hoping you would get some sort of reaction. 

“Alright I’ll do it. For your own sanity. And because I want to see what all the hype is about for this Valentine's Day Midgardians celebrate.” 

You squealed with joy and relief and stood on your tippy toes to hug Loki. “Thank you! Thank you!” 

Loki squirmed out of your grasp. “Okay none of that! And don’t expect a kiss from me either. I simply agreed to feed my own curiosity.”

“Okay fine, whatever. Just put on nice clothes- no armor and no horns.” You added as a second thought. “And meet me in the lobby at 6:00.” 

You began walking to your room in Avengers Tower when you stopped to add one last thing to Loki. 

“And no scheming any pranks or thought of subjugation!” 

“Now you are asking too much of me!” You heard him yell back.

***

About an hour later you were finishing getting ready. You have carefully selected the perfect outfit that you knew your ex would die to see you in with killer shoes to match. You followed a youtube makeup tutorial and gave yourself sexy smokey eyes and pale nude lips (which was apparently a perfect recipe for Valentine's Day makeup). You added the finishing touches to your look by popping in some earrings and spritzing your skin with some of your favorite perfume. You took one last look in the mirror and nodded in approval at yourself. Girl you look good! With one final spin you made your way to the lobby where you saw Loki waiting for you already spiffed out. 

His dark hair was combed back out of his face and he wore a black suit and green tie. As you walked closer to him, you thought you saw him gulp at the sight of you. 

“You know green isn't exactly a Valentines color.” You said pointing out his tie.

“Well I’m not overly fond of the color pink or its cousin red.” 

“Alright well I'm not going to tell you what to wear, let's just get this over with .” You began to walk out to the door where a car was waiting when you heard Loki mutter “Something we agree on.” 

The two of you got in the car J.A.R.V.I.S supplied and were off the the restaurant venue where the party was being held. The ride was short, yet agonizingly quiet neither you nor Loki said much of anything until you got to the venue. 

“Now, remember what I said about tricks?”

“And remember what I said about kissing.” 

The two of you came to the agreement and walked inside to the party. Already people were looking at you and your “new man” and you kept an eye out for your dirty ex. 

A few of your friends had come up to you to say hi and you introduced Loki as “Levi” hoping no one would question you going out with the dude who tried to take over New York. Thankfully no one recognized him, or they were just too scared to say anything.

As you went around and mingled you tried several attempts to slide your hand into Loki’s, but he always pulled away. 

“That wasn’t part of our agreement.”

“No that was kissing, you never said anything about holding hands.”

“Same basic principal.” 

“Just give me your hand. Why are you being so difficult?”

 

And then, you saw him. Your ex looking hot as ever leaning against the bar a playful grin on his lips as he talked to a few other girls. 

Loki noticed something was up with you and followed your gaze to the bar.

“That him?” He asked nodding his head in your ex’s direction.

“Yep. Thats him. And that's the blonde bimbo he cheated on me with.” You also pointed out the fake blonde in the too tight-too short dress practically begging for attention at the bar. 

“He cheated on you?” Loki asked his voice dropping dangerously low.

“Uh yeah, I only mentioned that to Nat because I knew the other would get protective and try someth-”

Before you could finish, Loki grabbed your hand and made his way to the bar a confused you in tow. 

“Stay behind me.” You kept yourself hidden from your ex’s view as Loki shielded you. “Scotch on the rocks and a gin and tonic for my lady.” suddenly his accent seemed more poetic, and did he just say my lady? The bartender nodded and Loki leaned closer to the bar...closer to him. 

You were confused as to what he was trying to get at. You didn’t actually want to talk to your ex- you just wanted to make him jealous, show him you were damn okay without him. What was Loki doing? 

“So are you here alone?” Loki asked your ex, Mark. 

“Yeah I just went through a bad breakup recently. She was pretty harsh about it. Guess I’m just trying to fill that empty void after she broke my heart.” Mark said causing the blonde to hug him from behind and “awww” at his fake antics. 

“Oh really?” Loki said his voice and attitude calculating like a lion with its prey. “Because I seem to have heard the story differently. You see I was at home, peacefully reading when a girl storms in. She's crying looks like quite a mess.” you roll your eyes behind Loki’s back. “And she is in hysterics because she had broken up with her boyfriend. What I didn’t know at the time was he had cheated on her…” Before Mark could run, move, or even respond, Loki grabbed him by the back of his neck and slammed his face into the counter of the bar. 

“I am glad she left your pathetic lying cheating sad excuse of a moral self.” Loki snarled before shoving him into the bar once more. “She deserves so much better than you and if I ever see you around her, I won't hesitate to do more than break a few bones.” 

With that threat, Loki took your hand once more and pulled you away from the situation muttering a “let’s go.” you allowed Loki to pull you away from the party still dazed at what happened at the bar. You got your coats at the receiving hall but before you went outside you pulled Loki’s arm back. 

“Loki wait- what the hell was that back there?” 

“He- uh-.” You had never seen the silver tongue speechless before. 

“Loki why did you beat him up?” 

“Because he hurt you.” He sighed. “He broke your heart and he deserved what I gave him- and more.”

“But why Loki, it’s not like I need you to avenge me, it's not like we’re dating-”

Again you were cut off. This time by Loki's lips on yours. At first you were shocked, but then you slowly melted into the kiss and it ended as soon as it began. 

“Loki, you just broke the no kissing agreement.” you said a smirk on your lips and a blush on your cheeks.

“That's what I’m known for darling, breaking the rules.”   
And you kissed again.


End file.
